A continuing problem exists with respect to towing small trailers, mobile homes, automobiles, etc. This is particularly true in hilly or mountainous terrain where braking on long downhill stretches of highways often causes overheating and consequent failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,321 to H. N. Harness summarizes some of the existing systems and teaches a towed vehicle braking system using a pneumatic actuator.
The system uses an electric signal from the towing vehicle to turn on a portable air compressor. The compressor provides the necessary air pressure needed to force a piston against the brake pedal of the towed vehicle. The system must, however, be bolted to the floor of the towed vehicle. In such a case, the floor mats must be removed or the bolts will I leave unsightly holes. The bolts will also destroy the integrity of the metal floor pan and provide an opportunity for water to flow into the passenger compartment when the vehicle is driven in flooded streets. Additionally, the anti-corrosion coatings on the floor pan will be punctured thereby leading to other problems.
Other systems run a cable in a window etc., leading to the possibility of cable and window damage.
The present invention provides a system which is suitable for use by individuals, trailer rental operations and other brake assist users. It need not be bolted to anything and it can be used as a total system or as one or more system components. In its preferred form, it consists of a self-contained towed vehicle braking system. To this system is preferably added braking mechanism which is actuated when the trailer separates from the towing vehicle. In the most preferred system, the towed vehicle driver can also initiate towed vehicle braking when the brakes of the towing vehicle are too hot and the towed vehicle brakes are relatively cool.